Forever Can Spare A Moment
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Moments can slip by without even an notice, this now, would be one of those moment to them both. It is the moment that everything changes. Not her falling down a well, not his father dying, not the death of Narku, no, it is this moment that will be the binging of the end, this is the start of the most powerful moment of both their lives. Forever can spare a moment and so it beings
1. Once Apon A Time

Forever Can Spare a Moment.

A moment, it only took a moment for Kagome to slip thought the portals of time. It only took her a moment to free a curse, to shatter a jewel and it only took her a moment to fall in love, or so one thought, and only a moment for her to lose it, but then again, it was never her love.

It only took a moment to realize her soul was different, that became aparent when one tried to steal her soul, or in his case, when one tried to kill her.

It only took one time, one moment for him to realize she was not normal.

Forever is a long time, and when you have forever, you ponder many things, you become wise and for him, forever was not long enought to ponder her, she was forever suprising him, changing. Still there was many things even he did not know.

But in this moment things where about to change, while moments can seem swift, quick, careful, moments can slip by without even an notice, this, this now, would be one of those moment to them both. It is the moment that everything changes. Not her falling down a well, not his father dying, not the death of Narku, no, no it is this moment that will be the bigning of the end, this, this is the start of the most powerful moment of both their lives, and the future.

Forever would have to spare a moment, this moment, and so, it begins.

AN

I FINALLY HAVE A COMPUTER! I WILL UPDATE OLD STORIES!

I AM SO HAPPY! life has been very busy for me. I hope you like this new story, the next chapters will be long, this was just an opener!


	2. So It Begins

Kagome sat the log Miroku had cut for her against her hut and then brushed her forehead with her long sleeve, she took a deep breath and let it out, the cold showing, it was then that she quickly looked to her right. There he was in all his glory as always, standing as if waiting to be noticed. She turned so her body was facing him and cocked her head to the side. She was confused to see him, he had no reason to be there. But he was and he slowly walked to to her.

"Miko"

"Sesshomaru"

Short and sweet like always, unless they where fighting.

"What are you doing here"

"I am here to request you assistance"

Both her eyebrows raised in what was shock, he needed help and he was asking, hell must have been freezing over.

"Oh, well, what can I do for you, is it Rin?"

"It is not Rin, though your services with her will be also needed"

Kagome moved around him to the front of her house, he followed,

"Come in, please" He might not be cold, but she was. Her hut was small, and it held a few odd things he had never seen. She had a fire going, it was warm, but still, small.

"I will be seeking a mate soon"

Both her eyebrows raised in what was shock, she did not see that coming,

"And I come in where?"

"You seem to have a keen sense about people, demon and human alike"

Well she did, he was right about that. "Go on" she said as she sat down.

"I would like for you to return with me"

Another shock, he was on a roll.

"Because you need me to...

He was normal a get right to the point kinda guy,

"Advise"

"You want me to advise, you?"

"Correct"

"On what?"

"A mate"

She wanted to laugh so bad "Wait, you want my advice on women?"

"No, I do not need such, what nonsense do you speak woman, I want your wisdom, many will come to the call, many demon woman, many who seek my power, my wealth, I do not have time for nonsense, weaklings or whores"

She took a deep breath, this, this was nuts "Ok so you want me, to come with you to advise you on who you should and should not consider?"

"Correct"

"Wont these people coming sneer when they see me sitting next to you, whispering in your ear, I mean come on, everyone knows your distaste for humans, and I am a miko at that"

"You are not just some human, have you no pride? You are the Shikon Miko, destroyer of Naraku, they will respect and fear you"

She didnt really like striking fear in people "Ill take that compliment"

Hey call it what you want, that was a compliment from him and he didn't hand those suckers out. She sighed again, she knew it took a a lot for him to come and ask, and its not like she had anything else really to do.

"Well"

"Ok Sesshomaru, I will do as you ask"

"Good, come" He turned

She jumped up "Woah woah, wait, I cant leave right this second"

He turned back "Why"

"Sango is due any day now, I cant leave her"

"Very well, I will return in 3 days, be ready"

"Can I wear my old clothes"

"No" He snapped "You are not a commoner nor a whore"

Sesshomaru was missing one big detail about her,

"Sesshomaru, I need to show you something"

Kagome dug in her bag and pulled out a photo and handed it to him "Where I come from, these clothes I use to wear are normal, it was what we wore to school"

Now she wore a plain Kimono cream and brown, she may have saved to world but she was not rich.

Sesshomaru took the photo in his hands and looked at 7 girls, including Kagome, all wearing the same indecent clothing.

"Haven't you ever wondered where I came from?"

"I would assume you where from another realm"

She smirked "Sesshomaru I am from here"

He looked at her,

"I'm not from another place or realm, I come from another time, the future actually"

He looked back at the photo,

"I figured now is as good as time as any to tell you"

He had never once thought about her being from a different time, but it was not impossible for him to believe, nothing could shock him.

"But, seeing as how I am stuck here, I will stick to the Kimono, after all I have a title now, right"

She took the photo "How long will this take"

"Long enough, you will need to bring your things, and not everything miko" She didn't need every pot and pan.

"What if I need something"

"Then ask, I will give you what ever your heart desires, money is nothing to this Sesshomaru"

That was almost romantic, thought she was sure that's not how he meant it "You really should not tell a girl that" She giggled,

"What if I wanted them moon?"

"I would simply tell you that is not within my power" Something not within his power, did he really just admit that?

"What if it was"

"Then it would be yours"

"Simply because I am advising you on who you should marry"

"Things that mean something to some, mean nothing to others miko, what you may find to be riches are rags to one like myself"

"And here I though you had a romantic bone in you"

He blinked with a blank expression "You would not ask for such, you are not like other greedy humans"

He had played her, he knew her, of course she wouldn't ask for something so nuts, she walked into that.

"fine fine, point taken, go away" She shooed him, after all he ruined her fun.

"3 days miko"

"Yeah yeah, go home"

She watched as he slowly faded from view, then she really did breath "Did that really just happen?" She bit her lip.


	3. Miko & Friend

Kagome was helping Miroku put another log on the fire,

"Can you believe it?" She asked her friend after she told him everything that had happened.

"I am shocked, it is hard to imagine Sesshomaru settling down."

"Well that to, of course someone with that much power would want to carry on his name."

"Men want to carry their name power or no power Kagome."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"But yes, what an honor that he asked, he was wise to ask you, demon houses are tricky, most are intended before they are even born, he is wise to be worried."

"What if my so called super power doesn't work? Do you think he'll kill me?"

"He can try," Miroku joked "Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"No, why?" She asked as she stretched her back causing it to pop, as Miroku stood and looked into the flames; his eyes somber and yet excited at the same time.

"Just asking, should I?" He asked as he folded his arms and looked at his friend.

"If he asks where I am, sure."

A soft moan came from the bedroom in Miroku's two-bedroom hut, Kagome got up and went to the sound. Sango was in the early stages of labor, she hopped the babies would come tonight, Sesshomaru would be back tomorrow.

"Sango, how are you feeling?" The young miko asked as she picked up a cool rag and wiped her friend's brow.

"Honestly? I'm exhausted." She said quietly as she gave her friend a small smile even as she winced.

Her water had not broken yet, but she was contracting, it would be soon. Kagome was just guessing but she was almost positive there where two babies.

"Get some rest, try" The pain was not to great yet,she needed to rest. But it was a restless night and by morning her contractions where finally close enough, her water should break soon, but not soon enough.

Sesshomaru was waiting outside his eyes watching her. Kagome walked out into the cold her arms folded across her chest, keeping herself as warm as she could. "Can it wait another day?"

"No"

"Forever can spare a minute" She placed hands on her hips, he blinked, as if that would really sway him, he was not his brother, bending to her every whim.

"She's in labor."

"I can sense it."

"I have to deliver them." She stated rather firmly,

"Very well, I will wait." She was the miko, it was her job,

Kagome held the door open, he wasn't going to come in, but she was not budging, so he did.

Miroku stood and bowed, he looked like shit; he sat back down. "I'm going to lose it if her water does not break." He said rather uneasy,

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment "She is close monk."

"Sesshomaru, can you tell how close?" Kagome asked, worry in her voice.

"I would have to be closer miko." Not that he wanted to be any closer, this was so not his thing, he was not here to help in any way.

She bit her lip "Come see" He knew he should have just stayed outside, damn, but how could he refuse now.

Kagome knocked on the door "Sango, I am going to bring Sesshomaru in for a moment ok?"

This was not normal for their time, but to Kagome nothing was out of the blue, no different than a male doctor in her time. She opened the door and they stepped in, Sango looked at him her eyes cautious on the demon Lord. He walked closer, and closed his eyes again "I know their sex" He stated as he opened his eyes.

"Don't!" Sango spoke, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Her contractions are close." He stated

"Yes," Kagome said "Her water should have broken by now." Not that she was a doctor but it seems too long and Sango wanted to push. Sesshomaru hovered his hand over Sango's belly for a moment, tuning in "One is in distress." He stated as his eyes met Kagome's. He snapped his fingers, and with an almost gentle amount of yokai her water broke, he backed up "I shall wait with the monk."

He left and Kagome took her place. While her mind should have been 100% on what she was doing, she would have to admit she was shocked on how calm and cool Sesshomaru was being, for a man who once would not even spare them a second, she snorted.

"What?" Sango breathed. Kagome shook her head "Sorry, its nothing, we need to focus on you." Kagome rolled the blankets off Sango's lower end.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango said between breaths, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, I know weird, right?"

"He, is, just ready, to, leave."

"Stop talking Sango, save your energy, it's time to push." Kagome said as she cleared her throat and got ready to deliver her best friend's children.

BIG THANKS TO DAVID FOR BETA READING AND FIXING MY ALL OVER MISTAKES!

I was almost not sure about this chapter, but I didn't want to rush the story and needed some connection between everyone and their growth, keep Sesshomaru in tone was SUPER hard, so I hope you like it!


	4. Sleep

It wasn't long after that cries filled the air, life had started anew. Both men stood as Kagome came out, now she looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, her face was red and she just looked worn out.

"Oh Miroku, their so healthy and beautiful!" Her tone didn't match her face.

"What, what are they, wait, they?!" He was glowing,

"Two, two beautiful little girls!" She smiled, her eyes bright, yet tired at the same time.

He was going to faint...

"Go, in and see your family!"

No he wasn't, he was going to go see them!

Kagome smiled as he rushed back "Thank you" She said looking at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her movement,

"Your very intuitive," Kagome stated as she washed her hands in a water bowl.

"Indeed."

"But you don't trust you judgement in woman?" Her back was to him.

"I do, I want a second opinion, women are deceiving."

She sat at the table "Yes, I guess we can be." She was tired, She laid her head down "I just need a minute."

Half an hour later she woke with a jerk to the sound of cries "Oh," she gasped as she looked up sharply; her face quickly paling as she looked around her gaze landing on Sesshomaru.

"Im so sorry!" She stood and ran back to Sango, but then returned with the two babies. "They are worn out, I'm sorry Sessomaru but can we wait until morning?"  
He knew that was coming.

"Very well," He figured coming here she would not be ready. They could not leave in her state anyway.

"You can go to my place if you want."

"I shall stay." As soon as she had a moment he was dragging her out.

She gave him a soft smile and rocked the babies. It was odd seeing her with such tiny humans. She sat down in the wood rocking chair near the fire and began to rock them, humming a soft tune. The fire made her glow again, and then a slip of hair fell as she looked down at them. He watched her every move. She was tired, he were not her children but here she was caring as if they where, he didn't get it. It was much like the kit who followed her around, he wondered for a moment where the kit was.  
Slowly as the babies fell asleep, so did she. Using his mokomoko he raised the twins in the air and laid the in their crib, once they where down he walked up and looked down over them, "Sleep." He said his voice strong but void as always  
-

"Miko, the tiny humans require food."

Kagome snapped her eyes open and jumped from the chair. "Oh my, the babies!" She looked around "Are safe in their crib?" She stated then looked at him "Good thing you where here, I feel horrible!"

"Why?" He didn't understand.

"What if I had dropped them?!"

"Your instincts would not have allowed that miko." He stated his voice monotone. Kagome picked the babies up.

"You laid them down?"

"We have a long journey, you needed rest."

She smiled and walked back with the babies. A few moments later she was back into the room where he was,

"Well I guess it's time."

Finally.

Kagome only packed one trunk and loaded it on the cart, while Sesshomaru watched, helping would be beneath him.

"Sesshomaru, you have to promise me something." He didn't respond, but looked at her.

"If something where to happen to me, you have to destroy this trunk and everything in it, nothing of mine can be found, promise me."

Not that is matter to him but he nodded in agreement, but nothing would happen to her while she was with him, he was not his brother.

Kagome climbed up into the saddle "Well then, let's go!"

 **Sorry for the delay we had editing issues :)**

 **thanks to david for beta reading and editing!**

 **Just so guy guys know I have a bunch of chapter written.**

 **Yes I will update other stories when I am done with this one.**


	5. Type

She grabbed her long wool cloak and got into the saddle "How far is it"

"A day's journey at least" He pulled the horse and looked back, her cloak was ugly, he would have to dress her better once they arrived, she defiantly didn't look her part. His brother was a fool, and the humans apparently did nothing more than say thank you to the miko for saving their lives, her home was attest to that.

"So tell me, how does this work"

He assumed she was referring to him seeking a mate,

"Many will come, since I was never intended, I must seek one on my own"

He made it sound like horrible chore,

"Do you want a wife"

Human term but he was not going to correct her.

"It matters not, it must be done, I am past my time" He sure didn't look it.

"So what's your type"

He looked back at her as they entered a path into the woods "I do not understand"

"You know, what do you like in a female" She cocked her head to the side,

"She must be strong, obedient and be healthy enough to bare my son"

"That's not what I mean, and what do you mean obedient"

"Someone who will be silent if I tell them to be" He stated the word silent a little strong as to get a point across to her.

"Well If my husband ask me to be silent I would do so out of respect, not obedience, and that's not what I meant, haven't you ever been attracted to anyone? Someone that maybe stands out"

"I have not had time for such things miko" How could she forget saving the world?

"Really, no one, every?" He was sure at one time, but none important things like that didn't serve his purpose so they didn't stick with them.

"Ok so do you prefer dark hair or light hair"

She was not going to shut up, he was starting to regret this, but he would answer,

"Dark"

"Well that's a start!" She said with great confidence!

"This is not a looking contest miko"

"So how do you narrow it down? Do you take each one on a date?"

He looked back at her again, the cold wind blew and she placed her hood on,

"I do not know this term"

"Sorry, um, court?"

"I will watch them for a few days, conversation may ensue, we have laws to abide by" He looked away again,

Her jaw dropped "Don't you want someone who wants you?"

"They all want me, there in lies the problem and where you come in miko"

"Vain much" She said under her breath, he didn't respond,

"You might be surprised Sesshomaru, I don't think every woman wants you"

"If you find a demon female that does not wish to be by my side I will marry her, or are you speaking of yourself?" He knew what she was implying.

She wanted to sit him, "Yeah sorry for not wanting to be in your line up, maybe if you hadn't tried to kill me and all" She rolled her eyes, of course that was all behind her,  
She was being feisty, and when it came to them to, feisty could get ugly real fast.

"You are not obedient enough woman, I would kill you"

"You could try, again" She smiled, she did love their little arguments. He stopped, the horse stopped but she stood her ground,

"My fathers sword is not here miko"

"Yeah but my power is and I am a lot stronger than I was"

She was right about that, no doubt if he tried he would be burnt, but he could still probably kill her. She kicked the horse " I was only teasing you gosh, your god gifts to women, yad yad yad"

Yep, he was going to kill her in her sleep.

Sorry for the short chap, I wanted to push it out fast so it had not been edited, the next chapter will be longer and proof read.


	6. Mother!

Kagome stopped the horse a few hours in and got down "I can't ride anymore

If only she knew how that sounded, "Very well"

She took the horse and walked,

"So do demon women feel the same way about mating"

They had gone this whole way in silence,

"It is about finding the strongest male who can impregnate them with strong seed and provide for them, protect them"

"That's it"

"Is there more?" He questioned

"Love, romance?" She offered,

"Complicated emotions miko, you forget most of us are intended in the first place"

"That doesn't mean your not without feeling Sesshomaru"

They now walked side by side "I mean not to get too personal, but how dull would that be"

"Sex is for breeding, though a mating for pleasure may be required, it is not uncommon for some demons to find an outside source, though dog demons tend to be loyal"

She shook her head, not that she was an expert, she was still a virgin "Guess my hopeless romantics will get a wake-up call while I'm here hu"

"Perhaps" She wore her feelings on her sleeve,

"Though I don't think your completely right, Inuaysha loved, and even your dad"

"My mother and father were intended miko"

"I was referring to Inuyasha's mother, he loved her"

"My father broke law for love, something most demons do not indulge in"

"I wonder how your mom felt"

"That is something you would have to ask her"

Kagome stopped dead "What!"

Sesshomaru looked at her,

"You have a mother!"

He closed his eyes and took a breath in,

"I mean of course you do but, I mean, I had no idea she was alive!"

"That is because I do not talk about my life miko" He opened his eyes,

"What does she look like"

"Me"

"But you look like your dad"

That was a compliment,

"I mean your dad was cuter because he smiled and all" There it was the insult to his pride,

"My mother was of the same blood line, she is also a dog demon"

"Oh wow"

"the moon I carry comes from her"

"Where does she live?"

He pointed up, Kagome looked up "In the sky?"

"In the moon palace"

"Wait your mom lives in a moon palace, is that why you can't give me the moon?"

He almost smirked at that,

"Can I meet her one day"

"If you wish, though she may try to eat you" He walked away,

She paused before she pulled the horse to catch up "Your kidding right" She called after him,

He didn't reply.

Kagome went to catch up "Sesshmaru, you're kidding right?!"

She didn't see but he was smirking at her. His mother was cold and unmoving like him, but he was not as cruel as one might think. Rin had become A soft spot for his mother, she desperately wanted him to have offspring, it was over due. Kagome pouted, Sesshomaru's lips were sealed, he would relay no more info to Kagome about his mother.

He wondered if she was really so foolish to think his mother would try to eat her, the thought made him smile, on the inside, he wasn't about to give her ammo against him. Lord knows she had enough already. While he hoped his mother would help, he hoped they two women would not conspire, Rin and his mother do that enough as it is and knowing Kagome he would be talked into something totally insane, he didn't trust anyone of the female kind fully, not his mother, not Rin and not Kagome. In fact, he would trust a stanger over those three. Now that he thought about it, maybe this was a horrible horrible idea, the three women who were closest to him, all together in one room?

Sesshomaru was a smart man, but even his dad would tell him that is a dangerous move on his part.

Owell, he would just keep a keen eye on them all, and treathen them with a untimely demise if he found them conspring, after all, he was alfa.


	7. Who I Am

"So I remember correctly demons mate for life" She remembered talking about it with Miorku,

"Correct"

"What if they hate each other"

"Does not matter, it is a duty"

This was horrible and sad, well to her, to them it was normal.

"But your dad?"

"Was a fool" His voice was void as always, she wondered for a moment what it would be like to talk to him over the phone.

"He was not and you know it"

"He is dead is he not"

"He chose to die protecting her" She interjected,

"She died as well"

"Ah but Inuyasha is alive"

"By my grace" she sighed "Are we close"

she sighed "Are we close"

She wanted to be away from him, she was getting nowhere with him.

"No"

Kagome kicked the horse to get ahead of him. He watched her go ahead as if she knew where she was going. She was annoyed with him, he knew, and he didn't care, or at least he told himself he didn't. This is why he didn't keep people close, his life was not an open book and he liked it that way, his father and brother had brought enough shame to his name.

They came across an open field and Kagome dropped off the horse, it took him a minute to catch up to her. She let the horse gaze, the wind blew the wild grass, it came to her knees it was so tall.

"It will snow soon" He stated,

"Yeah, I think your right" She liked snow,

It was late, night fall would be upon them "Will we make it?"

"No"

Kagome looked at him, really looked at him, he looked unimpressed as always, uncaring and unmoving, she didnt understand him, the only time she got anything from him was when they where fighting.

"What" He asked under her gaze,

"I dont undertand you, I mean I undestand parts, but, I just dont understand you"

Same could be said of her, but he wasn't givng that away.

"What is it you do not understand miko"

"How can you be so unimpressed, the only time I have seen you care about something was in the battle for your fathers sword, and you gave up on that"

"I have a better sword and I like it that way"

Kagome looked up, she was sad for him.

He felt her mood shirt, it was bothersom "Do not pity me"

She looked at him "How can I not"

"I do not pity myself, what bothers you does not effect me"

She shooked her head "Demon or not, you have a heart, and feelings, you love Rin"

Love was a strong word, but, she was indeed correct there, though he would never come out and say it.

"And your male, demon or not"

"Sex is sex miko" At least he felt that way, none he has ever had was worth noting, of course he was a man who went around having sex, he was far to busy for that.

She turned away from him, her face blushing, "Is it? how can you just settle"

"Life is not a fair tale woman" Silly human girl,

She spun around "I didn't say it was!" She snapped,

"Why does it bother you so?" He asked calmly

"Because its just who I am!"

"Because you want it for yourself, do not push your unrealistic dreams onto me"

She was pissed now, how dare he, she was just trying to help!

"Your such a jerk Sesshomaru!"

He narrowed his eyes "Inuyasha is not here to save you woman"

"I dont need saving demon" She stompped her foot down,

His power rose to his skin, but she stood her ground again,

"Stop" He said, he really didnt want to hurt her, oddly enough.

Oddly her power dropped, as if her anger just vanished, then she stepped closer, which caused him to tuck in his power and look down at her small frame.

"Fine"

That was it? No fight, no back talk, no more pushing, that was it? He was baffled. Not that he would ever admit it, and he was sure she was to human to see it but he liked their back and forth, or at least it appled to his demon side. She could get him going but turn him off at the same time, prehaps thats what fascinated him about her.  
She turned and grabbed the horse "Lets go find shelter" That was the end of it and he was left feeling like he needed to kill something, she was at the top his list.-


	8. Baby Talk

They found a small, cave, more like a large rock hut with no door. Kagome tied the horse to the tree and sat under it, while Sesshomaru stood on guard like always. Kagome was silent, which was unnerving for him actually.

"So any of these ladies bringing a brother" she joked, though he could tell by her dull voice she was just making small talk.

"Perhaps" He would allow it "Whatever happened to the wolf?"

"Kouga?" She laughed "No" She walked into the cave and sat down.

He smirked, though she could not see it.

Silence once more as the moon raised high and the starts peeked out.

"I will do as you ask you ask of me Sesshomaru, just promise me, for my own sake, you will take this a little more seriously, after all, you asked for my help and you know how I am"

"You are a foolish Miko" He looked at the stars "We not so unlike"

"How do you figure that?" Was he admitting that?

"You wear your heart so closely on your sleeve and I am indifferent, though opposite it is the same"

Holy hell he had a point "You pushing for me to have feeling would be like me telling you just to choose someone"

She looked down, once again, he has bested her, he was right.

"I'm hot, and your cold" She stated in an almost defeated tone.

"Ying and Yang miko"

She sighed "But you understand me"

"I understand that humans rely too much on their feelings, sometimes that can be a dangerous thing, as in the case of my father" He did not fully understand her, even with all the years he had, he would need many more, and even that it would not be enough.

"Love a is dangerous thing miko"

"Love can never be wrong"

But to him, it very well could. "I didn't say wrong, I said dangerous" though it could be wrong in his eye, just take his father and Inuyasha's mother, to him it was wrong, and now inuayah with Kikyo, to him, it was wrong.

"But you kill in the face of danger" She meant that both in both froms of the term.

That boosted his pride, not that he needed boosting.

"What do you not understand miko, my needs are not your own"

She stood up and walked to him, he stood just outside the cave "How you could bind yourself to someone, for life Sesshomaru, forever, not just a moment or a year, forever, to someone without a real care, could it be your afraid?"

He looked down at her, fear?

"I fear nothing"

He was hopeless and trying to understand him was hopeless,

"When we arrive I will send for mother, perhaps you can have better understanding speaking with her" Perhaps she needs a better understanding, she was educated, and could be taught.

She turned and walked back to the rock, defeated yet again. He watched her,

"Why do you feel the need to be loved Miko"

She looked back at him "Why wouldn't I want to be?

He blinked,

"Humans have that options"

"So do you"

"Not always" He looked away again,

"Yes always, even when intended, I know your customs are weird, but your father did it"

There it was the key,

"We aren't taught to love Miko"

She softly smiled "While gentleness and being caring can be tough, love, like this, is just, there, natural, you cant teach that, it's a feeling, a passion, a heat" She walked back to him "When you found Rin, didn't your heart sting?"

"That is different she was a child and I was indebted to her, she was pure" He grabbed her arm and walked under the rock, just about that time, hail started to fall. He let go,

"True, different yet the same" She pointed out,

He looked down at her again "There isn't always someone for everyone Miko, you give this world to much credit, this place, is a dark place"

She sighed "I want to be the best adviser I can be, which means you will have to be honest with me, since you're getting to chose, follow your heart, not your custom, it's your land, your law and this is a chance for you, and you're not the type to waste chances"

"And if my heart does not lead?" He had no hope for his own heart, he didn't trust it, plus who would or could love him, he was the danger and darkness he was telling her about, women didn't look at him for love, or even his looks, it was all basic instinct.

She looked down, at his chest, slowly she reached out, and he followed her hand as it softly landed on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to it beat, even over the hail falling.

He swallowed, she was to close, she could kill him.

She pulled away "Then we keep looking"

"I need a son"

"Why, you are gonna live for-" She stopped, a thought entered her head and then she looked up at him,

"What?"

"My time, in my time demons are nothing more than a myth, a story"

He didn't like the sound of that,

"Unless you all are in hiding"

"Your time is no longer, every day you are here something about then changes, every move you make. You can not be born now, because you are here, not there, time cannot overlap, your soul cannot be born again"

He was right! There was hope for him, she would think more about what he said later. Those words would hit her, the meaning behind them.

"Well there ya go, you don't have to have a baby right this second, there is no war, no one to fight unless you just want one"

He wanted kids, he didn't care when, his mother on the other hand was a different story.

"Like I said anyone can have a baby, don't just chose based on that, don't worry Sesshomaru I will help, we will find the right woman!" He really hoped his mother could help her understand, he was not a talker and this was going nowhere, but oddly he indulged her.

He highly doubted that they would find him someone "Very well, but if you fail you will be thee child barer as the monk so calls it"

She looked at him so quick she thought she may lose her head "Say what"

He smirked "You just said anyone can have a baby if you fail, It is on you Miko"

She turned bright red "Sesshomaru!" She turned away, and he chuckled inside, not for her to see. "That is not funny" She pushed him and he smirked out of the side of his mouth,

"Gosh I wish I could sit you"

"Do not go falling in love on my time Miko you may be indebted to me"

"Stop it" She was going to die, who knew he could be so daring,

"That's an order"

"Nope I going to find a boyfriend as soon as we get there now"

"All demons"

"Kinda figured I would marry one anyways"

"Yes, I can see that, a human male would do nothing for you" She was far too advanced and fisty for a mere human. Of course, he was far from liking the idea of demon and human mating.

"Hey, we aren't talking about me here" She snapped,

"Arent we, if you are imposing on my life then I shall return the favor"

"You asked me to!" It was snowing now.

"I must approve of this male you tend to seek"

"What are you my dad now?"

"No I'm your alpha"

"What does that mean?"

He looked at her "Ask my mother"

"Ugh, you are so, so, ugh!"

"I thought Mikos were not allowed to marry"

"Well this one is"

"Breaking tradition?"

She raised her chin "We are tomorrow, it's time for a new set of rules"

He wasn't sure about all that,

She smiled, stretched and then lead against him, she felt comfortable.

He looked down at her head "What do you think you are doing Miko" Note to self, he was being too soft with her.

She was touching him again,

"Shhh, your future baby maker needs beauty sleep"

She took his own joke and used it against him, she blushed and the giggled,

"What is so funny now Miko"

"The thought of us having kids" She giggled "I don't think it's physically possible, plus could you hear your brother" She smiled, who knew Sesshomaru had funny side? She closed her eyes, she was happy that she got to see this part of him "Don't worry your secret safe with me"

Oddly enough, he knew what she meant.


	9. Let's Do This

Kagome woke up and found herself on the cold hard ground "Ugh"

She picked her self up and dusted herself off and looked outside and the snow-covered ground. She walked into the light and saw him standing on top of the rock.  
The whole place was covered in snow, it was cold but beautiful, she loved fall and winter.

"Do we have much father to go?" She looked up at him and rubbed her arms together.

"No"He was back to being himself again. She walked to her horse and picked out a piece of dried jerky and ate it quickly before untying the horse and hopping on "I'm ready if you are"

He simply nodded and leap to the ground, she kicked the horse to follow.

"Does the cold bother you?" She asked, he didn't seem bothered,

"No, though I do not prefer it"

"Inuyasha doesn't either, must run in the family"

He hated being compared "My father seemed to enjoy it, up till his death"

"In my time we have holidays, er festivals"

"I am aware of winter festivals"

"Not ours, we have the old festivals but new ones too, like Christmas"

He said nothing,

"We have a big dinner, and gifts and decorations"

"It sounds the same as every other human tradition with material things with no meaning"

"Boy did you wake up grumpy"

"I did not sleep so you are incorrect"

"Your to literal sometimes"

"I am who I am"

She rolled her eyes,

"Speaking of my half-brother, did you tell him"

"No, should I have?"

"It would have been wise, though I do not blame you for not"

"What do you mean by that"

"Are you not bothered by it"

"You mean him marrying Kikyo"

They where going uphill now, the horse let out a big breath and shook its head,

"Indeed"

"No, they where meant to be, it was never me"

"You seems quite in love if I do recall miko" He grabbed the horses rains and pulled, they where going to slow,

"I love him, just more like a brother, when your a teenager, love can be difficult to understand and came sometimes fool you, like Kouga being in love with me, he's not really"

The miko had become wise, good for him, better for her, his brother was still a fool, no doubt he could have married her, but now thinking about it, she would have been unhappy.

"Say you aren't trying to have a baby before Inuyasha right, because you know it's not a contest"

Why was everyone in such a hurry anyway?

"My family name has been tarnished, what does it matter now" She detected some anger in that, poor guy, everyone broke law in his family, now he had to strike fear in everyone to make up for them. She was starting to see why he was the way he was all the time.

"What would you father say"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at her "It matters not"

In other words, he didn't know, she sighed.

"So I take it you haven't talked to your mother either"

"No"

"Do you not visit her"

"No"

"Why not"

"Why would I"

"Um, shes your mother?"

"That does not hold the same meaning to us all miko"

"I would think everyone would need their mother, or at least want to see them, I miss mine so much"

He could feel her sadness,

"We are not raised the same way, I was taken under my fathers wing right away, my mother was a mere figure I saw at a distance"

Boy, he was all kinda messed up,

"So demon parents don't share a roll"

"Some do"

"It's kinda weird, your nothing like him to me, other than the looks and strength"

As if that one moment they had with him was enough for her to tell.

"I have been told I am like my mother"

"So shes cold and uncaring, "She said it would even thinking about how it sounded.

He looked back at her, to him that was a compliment, but he knew to her it was an insult "You shall see for yourself miko"

They reached the top of the hill and when they did she looked down at the massive lands below. There was a wall going every direction as far as the eye could see "That's your home"

"The western borders miko, everything inside is mine"

It was huge, and ongoing, how was it they never ran across it all this time?

"This cant be just your home?"

"Many people reside within"

"All demons?"

"Yes"

"But you were gone so long?" Their battle took years,

"What is your point?"

She shook her head, no point really.

The wind blew and she became cold "Let's do this" She said firm and he nodded and they made their way down.

Sorry for the delay! Hurricane and house full of sick kids and I am homeschooling one!

AGAIN A REMINDER THAT I WILL UPDATE OTHER STORIES AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE.


	10. West Wing

It was insane, almost too much. As they got closer demons line up and bowed as they walked by, she lost count there were so many. She didn't miss a few of them eyeing her, she became uneasy.

"Do not fear them" He didn't look at her,

"I'm not scared per say, just know my limits" Sure she could kill a few easy, not that she wanted to kill anyone.

"They will not touch you" He would not allow harm to come to her,

"Good to know"

Once they drew closer Sesshomaru stopped the horse and she slid down, he handed the horse off and called for a male demon to carry her chest.  
Inside the walls was like another city, demons, both men and woman and children.

"They are under my protection, they all have their own duties" He answered her unasked question.

She took it all in, but it would take her forever to explore it all if he would allow it. "Once you are settled you may go, but when duty arises you are to be by my side"

That sounded weird "Got it" She agreed,

They entered his home and a slew of demons bowed. "Take her chest to my wing, across"

The male demon bowed and went on his way,

Three female demons came and bowed "These women will be you ladies in waiting"

She looked at him "Um, do I need them?"

He narrowed his eyes "That would be a great insult if you refused them"

"Oh! well, I don't want to do that!" She didn't like insulting anyone,

He nodded "Come"

The ladies bowed as they passed. The walk took forever and she was already lost. The halls were long and there where a lot of stairs. She did notice the torches, about every 10 steps one would be hanging. "We are in my wing now" He told her,

"This is my room, do not enter it, or you will find yourself dead" He meant it to.

She nodded slowly,

"That door" He pointed across "Is yours"

She looked at the other two doors "What are those"

"One is my space, it use to be where battle plans where made"

"And the other"

"That would be where a concubine would stay if I so choose"

Her jaw dropped "Wait that's not what my room is right"

"No" He turned "Rest, I will have clothes brought to you"

"Wait, what is my room for and why do I need more clothes!"

But he didn't answer, he went into his room and shut the sliding door.

"Damn demon, ugh" She turned and looked at her door. She walked slowly to it and slid it open, took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The first she noticed was the large windows and balcony, she noticed the nice mat or bed in her time. It had sheers hanging over it for privacy, surrounding it. Shoot in her time girls would kill for something like this "This is better not be a concubine thing" She said with her hands on her hips.

The rooms was very pretty. Pretty dresser, pretty mirrors, pretty bookshelf, pretty bedding and pillow, everything was very, women like, fit for a princess for sure. She even had a tea cart and vanity, and it was filled with stuff, she wondered how long it had all been here.  
Just then there was a soft knock."Padron me

"Padron me Lady Miko"

"Come in"!

The door slid open and in walked the younger smaller demon female that had been waiting when they arrive. She bowed "Is everything to your liking Lady Miko"

"To my liking?" She held her hands close to her chest,

The young demon girl, in her teens, looked up "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru had a human designer come in and redo the room"

Kagome gasped "Re, Really?" She was shocked,

"Yes" She stood fully upright,

Kagome looked around the room again, she would take good care of it.

"Can I ask you something?"

The demon girl brushed her dress down "Yes My Lady anything"

"If I wasn't here whos room would this be?"

"Well" She placed a clawed on her own cheek "That would depend"

"Depend?"

"Yes on several things, if Lord Sesshomaru had an intended mate she would take up this room before mating, but in this case it would most likely be given to the adviser or the intended Ladys maid in waiting to ensure proper traditions are carried out, after mating this room would become the Lady of the West room"

That was a lot to take in.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru chosen adviser Lady Miko"

"Right" She sighed

"Is there anything I can get you or would you just like to rest?"

"You really don't have to tend to me, I know Sesshomaru is making you, please dont make a fuss on my account and I don't mean that to be disrespectful or anything"

"Oh but Lady miko, it is an honor"

Kagome blushed "It is?"

"Yes, you are such a strong female and I was hoping to assit you!"

Kagome had to remember not all demons where like Sesshomaru, even if they did live under his roof.

"Just dont let elder here you say that, just let her do her thing!"

"Elder?"

"Yes the olderst demon you met this morning, she does not tolerate anything, just go with it!"

"Right, so whats you name?"

"Mine is Tentoumushi"

Kagome eyes went wide, that was a long name "It means ladybug right?"

The demon blushed, it was only fitting with her red hair and her black dot near her eye on each side "Yes but you can call me tento for short"

"So the middle one whats her name and what does she do?" Kagome was referring to the taller middle aged demon, she looked to be in her twentys if you aged her by human form.

"Her name is Kouryuu"

Boy they had some strange name, "You can call her just Yuu"

"Good" Kagome laughd "And the elder?"

"Shes very stricked, she will be, well, your adviser"

"A adviser to an adviser?"

"Yes correct!"

"And her name is?"

"Atemi"

Kagome cringhed,

"Just call her elder"

"Right"

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you"

She hated to ask, but she better get to use it, no reason to insult everyone on the first day,

"Some warm tea maybe?"

The girl smiled baring her fangs "Yes right away!"

She quickly ran from the room and Kagome just smiled and shook her head.


	11. The room

(note I changed tento to tentu)

Kagome walked over to her chest and placed her hand on it. Not only was it sealed with a spell but with a key, no one, not even Lord Sesshomaru was getting into this thing, unless she was dead. She hoped he would do as she asked and destroy it if anything happened to her.

A soft knock came and in rolled Tentu with a cart of tea, behind her was elder. Kagome tried to stand tall and show no concern, but honestly, the older woman gave her the creeps. The elder had dresses loaded in her arms, she said nothing as she hung them for Kagome

"Um, thank you" Kagome bowed,

The elder eyed her, humfted and left, closing the door behind her.

"I get the feeling she does not like me"

"Your human, she's a bit cold at first, but she will warm up I promise" She poured Kagome tea,

"Is there anywhere to bathe?"

"Yes, these rooms have an attached bathhouse, when you a ready we release the hot water" Tentu walked over to the wall and pressed against it, it was a hidden door!

Kagome followed her in. The room was built with hot mountain rock, a magic rock that held heat. There was one small window and a bunch of wood seating, it kinda reminded her of a steam room. "When you are ready you can just ask or pull this" A cord came from the floor, it will ring down and water" Tanto pointed "Will come from the rocks" There were a bunch of small rocks in the corner bunched up against the wall.

Kagome pulled the rope and watched as water started to pour from the rocks like a waterfall.

"It will fill the whole pool, but it takes a moment" It would take a good hour for sure.

"The water will be good for two days, after that just pull the hatch in the middle, the water will drain and you can start over"

Kagome was very very impressed,

"Of course there is also the community hot springs"

"I don't think a bunch of demons would want to bathe with a human miko" And she sure as hell didn't want to get naked in front of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru has privet ones, I'm sure if you ask he will show you"

Yeah right. It was starting to get hot, the water that came out was hot and with the hot rocks, it would stay that way.

The ladies walked out and shut the door to keep the heat in.

"Would you like me to put the stuff in your chest away?"

"No!" Kagome said rather loud and rushed, "Sorry, no" She restated more calmly "It had a seal, please tell everyone not to touch it, it bites"  
Tento looked at with a o shaped mouth,

"Thank you for the tea"

"Oh, yes, your welcome" She bowed "I'll let you rest" She backed out and slid the door shut. When she turned Sesshomaru was standing there, she jumped and then bowed "My Lord!"

"My Lord!"

"Is everything to the mikos liking" It was more a basic question than one of caring, but as his guest, he wanted to show her respect and proper manner.

"Oh yes my Lord, I believe she was, er, is very pleased"

He nodded and she ran, a weakling of a woman.

He walked up to her door and dropped his wall, she felt him as he picked up on her heart rate.

"Come in"

He slid open the door. She was sitting and drinking tea,

"I see you have decided not to insult the help"

"It would be rude"

"Rest well, we will only have a day to ourselves before the other houses start to arrive"

"Do you know any of them?"

"I know them all" He walked around the room, he stayed clear of her trunk, feeling it's power hum,

"But do you know, know them"

"If they have not crossed me then no"

"So you know me better than any of the women coming to seek your name and your house?"

"You were my enemy"

"Was I?" As she recalled he was the enemy "I'm pretty sure I was just a girl stuck in the middle of a brotherly fight"

She was, right, and wrong "You where not on my side"

"I wasn't on your side, did I kill you?"

"I seem to recall a few arrows missing my person"

She set the teacup down "Self defense my Lord I assure you"

He noted her term, he was sure it was the first time she had ever used it in an honorable way and meant it. He liked the way in sound coming from her, finally a proper conversation.

"You keep your enemy close, these bitches are not my enemy"

"I'm close, am I still your enemy?"

He eyed her, "That remains to be seen"

She gave him a flat look "Well if it means anything I never really saw you as an enemy, more like a big mean brother with doggy issue"  
His nose cringed, he did not like that term one bit "I am not a doggy woman, do not degrade me so"

She waved her hands "You know what I mean, and I would never speak it in public"

He turned from her "You are not my enemy Miko"

"You know I do have a name, come to think of it, I don't think you have ever used it"

"I call you what you are"

Now that she thought about it, he didn't use names very much at all, he always called people by what they were. Monk, slayer, half-breed, miko, the only two people he regarded with a name where Jaken and Rin.

"Hey, where are Rin and Jaken"

"They will return soon, Rin had lessons"

"So whats the secret?"

He walked to the door "What are you referring to?"

"To get you to call me by my name? Or maybe I should ask Rin"

He glanced back at her "You will know it when I call you by name, miko"

He then left, closing the door behind him, leaving her baffled.


	12. Rin

True to his word Rin and Jaken return right before nightfall and right when she was getting ready for her bath. Rin ran right into Kagome's room without even a knock and left the door open, luckily Kagome was in a bath kimono. Jaken yelled after her at the door "You stupid girl, have you no manners!"

Rin ignored and Jumped into Kagome's open arms, she was almost a teenager now, still short, still cute. "Rin" Sesshomaru said stiffly,

"Rin" Sesshomaru said stiffly,

Both females turned to look at him,

He didn't look pleased "Its ok really, it has been so long" Kagome stated "Jaken would you mind closing the door?"

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, who simply nodded, the imp grumbled something about human females, but did as asked and shut the door.

"Oh Lady Kagome I am so happy your here!"

Kagome smiled at the beeming girl "I am happy to see you!"

"Lord Sesshomaru said Lady Sango had her babies!"

"She did"

"I cant wait to meet them!" Rin eyed Kagome "Oh, where you going to take a bath!"

Kagome smiled, she was still a sweet child "I was, or, I am, do you want to come with?"

Sango and Kagome and bathed with her before.

"Sure!" She squeeked.

Kagome opened the secret door and got in first, Rin followed "Lord Sesshomaru is looking for a mate"

Kagome noted Rins low tone, she was worried.

"Lord Sesshomaru said your here to advise him"

"I am" The water was warm and felt so good "Are you worried Rin"

"I afraid ill have to leave my Lord"

"I don't think that will happen"

Rin looked down, Kagome became concerned "What?"

"I think that is another reason your here"

Kagome was confused,

"Jaken said I'm getting older and I need to be with humans, that I cant always follow Lord Sesshomaru, I think they are planning on sending me back with you"

Kagome thought for a moment, that actually didn't sound crazy, Rin would become a woman soon, she had never had a mother and A Mikos job depending on who you ask was to take care of children who had no family.

Kagome sighed "Don't worry too much Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would never abandon you, his honor would not allow it"

That didn't make Rin feel any better.

After their bath and small talk, Rin and Kagome ate together. The only two humans in the place. Demons did not mingle with them, even though all the staff new Rin. Once they ate Rin took her leave for bed and Kagome marched her butt right up to Sesshomarus room. She stood at the door, nothing, she knew he was in there. She released some of her energy, just enough to knock at his senses, still nothing. She slowly let her power rise, not enough to spark or crack, but enough to tell him she needs to speak with him, but still nothing. Kagome cuped her hand and let her power come up, enough now a lesser demon would back off, it was a clear warning, but still not enough to sting, and still nothing.

An attendant came up and turned right back around, her warning was enough.

But Sesshomaru was ignoring her, finally, her power sent out a bite, a good spark, enough to straighten even Lord Sesshomarus spine, but yet he still didn't budge.

"Open this door demon or I am coming in" She was not afraid.

His power snapped, and he yanked open the door. Her power recoiled back and she smiled "Hi"

"A simple knock would have worked miko"

"Yeah right"

"What do you want, it is late, rest"

"It is about Rin"

He stood there unmoving,

"What is going to happen to Rin?"

He blinked, and his shoulders soften a bit, he opened his door wider, she stepped in, he shut it.

"Do not make this habit miko, this could cause scandal"

"Are you worried that it will?"

Yes and no, "Your not the type for rumors Sesshomaru and I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to start one"

"What do you wish to talk about"

"Rin, what will happen to Rin, she afraid you know"

"Rin will always be my ward"

"I know, I didn't ask you that" She crossed her arms as a night breeze came into his room. He moved to shut it and the balcony door. The room only lit by torches.

"I do not know the future, or my future mates position"

"So your mate overrides Rins place?"

"Rin will turn soon, her season is not long away"

Kagome knew it "I am demon, my mate will be demon"

"I am demon, my mate will be demon"

She knew what he was getting at "You plan on sending her back with me aren't you"

He turned from her "She needs to be with humans, I am not a mother"

Kagome sat in one of his chairs "I know, your right, it's just sad"

"She can return, I will visit"

"If you mate allows it" She stated under her breath, "What if we find a demon who doesn't mind Rin staying?"

"Then she can stay, but I would require more of your services"

"No offense Sessomaru but I don't much like being a third wheel in relationships anymore, kinda been one for too long"

"Then consider it employment, not help"

"You gunna pay me with the moon?"

"You would have to take that up with mother"

She sighed "We will do whatever is best for Rin" She stood and bowed "Goodnight"

He watched her go to the door "And Sesshomaru, keep me in the loop, no more secrets or hidden agendas please, we are on the same team, you can trust me" She looked back them "If there was anyone you could trust, it's me"

She then left his room and it was not unnoticed by prying eyes.


	13. Mothers

A/N SORRY for the dely! I am a travel agent and Disney has been keeing me very busy! Here is a extra long chapter for you!

I WILL ALSO BE AT DISNEY FROM THR 19-29th, I will post another chapter before we leave!

He could smell her tears, but why she was crying was beyond him. Was it about Rin or was she missing her friends? It was late and they had much to do, he was not going to worry about her, regardless if she was his guest.

Kagome laid in her bed with slow hot tears falling. After having a talk with Sesshomaru about Rin, It hit her that she herself no longer had a mother, for all she knew her family was not even born, there was no telling now. If they did, they didn't know her, or did they? Was their memories of her gone the moment the well closed up? Kagome hugged tight to her bedding, her heart was hurting to bad. Her sadness carried over the castle, everyone felt it and it kept Sesshomaru up all night.

He hoped she would be over it soon, she could not do her job in this state and many would see her as weak.  
Kagome cried herself to sleep that night, and she vowed to be a friend and mother to Rin, because everyone needed a mother, even those without one.

Sesshomaru paced the grounds that night, much was on his mind, too much. Rin, Kagome, all these people who would soon evade his home.

"Mother" he stated calmly

"Finally need your mother hmm"

He turned to see her standing against a tree in all her moonlight glory.

"I see you have taken in another human female, are you going to eat this one?"

He blinked "That is not why I called you"

"Then why did you call oh faithful son of mine, could it be you missed your mother?" She was teasing him, he didn't like it.

"I will take a mate soon"

She pushed away from the tree "Oh, about time, finally, grandpups" She missed out on Sesshomaru as a child, she would not make that mistake twice.

"I am indeed of your assistance"

She raised an eyebrow "Would you like me to chose?"

"No, I need you to educate"

She looked at him puzzled "And who would I be educating?"

"A miko"

Her face went flight "So that is the human I feel, tell me have you taken to them like your father, why is she here"

"She is no normal human"

"The one who hopelessly fallowed your brother around" Her finger tapped her painted lips "Kagome I do believe her name is, Rin talks of her much"

He nodded,

"What are you doing with her"

"She will be advising me"

"On what"

"A mate"

His mother laughed "Sesshomaru have you gone mad, a human miko advising the son of the late and great Inutashio, for what, you have a nose and eyes"

"Forgive me if I lack trust in the female kind" He eyed his mother suspiciously

She narrowed her eyes "Do not take that tone with me, if you needed help you should have asked me, who better than your own mother"

Yeah, like hell.

"You trust her"

"Hn"

He was infuriating "Why"

"I have said before, she is different, you will see"

"I haven't agreed"

"You haven't left"

She huffed "Fine, I will meet with her but if I do not approve I will not aid"

He nodded and with a cloud of smoke, she vanished.

Kagome woke with a jolt and set up quickly, her power bubbling at her skin. She turned to look at her balcony, there stood a figure.

"No need for all that now miko"

Kagome's power received and she cleared her throat and eyes. The figure looked a lot like, Sesshomaru, and while the voice was calm and cool like this, it wasn't his.

The figure turned, SHE WAS beautiful! Kagome jumped up "Could you be, Sesshomaru's mother!"

His mother fanned her face and eyed Kagome "Do you always refer to my son in such a manner?"

"Hu?"

"Lord or Sama miko, he has a title, use it"

"If he used my proper name I would use his"

She closed her flap "You have much to learn"  
Kagome's eyes were glassy,

"What is wrong with you now miko"

"You're, your just so pretty!"

Sesshomarus mother raised both eyebrows, at least the girl was not blind.

"I am Inu Redimunmaza"

Lady mother moon, how fitting, but that was a mouth full.

"You may call me Lady Luna" His mother hardly went by her full name, in fact, most didn't even know her name or that she was even alive, she faded, after all, is was about her husband and his scandal with a human princess.

"Lady Luna" Kagome tried it out.

"Now what is this about my son and names?"

"He won't call me by mine"

"Why should he?"

"Why should he not?"

"Are you mated to him?"

"No!"

She began to walk around Kagome "Did he pledge to protect you"

"Not really?"

"Are you part of his pack?"

"Um, I don't think so?"

"You are a powerful miko, and while he will be debted to you, you are not worthy of a name"

"Pardon me?" She didn't feel the name.

She tapped Kagome on the head with her fan "Come now child, do not take it to heart, he's not picking on you, he trusts you, that's a start"

Kagome sighed,

"Why so hung up on a name, your title is Lady Miko"

Kagome didn't care for title "You are one of the first to hear my name"

"I am?"

"I was simply known as Lady of the West"

"Oh"

She looked over Kagome,

"He's right, your different"

She was not sure how to take that.

"Your clean, decent, you have unnatural hair for a human"

"Um thank you?"

"I won't eat you I guess"

Kagome's mouth opened,

"What"

"I thought he was kidding!"

His mother smiled, her son, made a joke, she was kidding, she would not eat humans, well not in this form anyway.

"I will educate you" She then turned and headed for the door "Get dresses, come down, we will have breakfast, I have a sudden craving for human food"

Kagome could not believe it.

Kagome came down and with help found Sesshomaru mother. In a dining room with a table fit for twenty at least. She walked down to the end and bowed. Kagome was wearing a dark blue kimono with gold trimming and star flowers at the bottom and on the sleeves.

"Sesshomaru must have dressed you"

Kagome looked down "Um yes, I guess, it's a bit much" It was fancy, and soft, and heavy, and very pretty.

"Nonsense, and do not offend him so"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Sit"

Kagome sat down. There was fresh fruit and eggs and pancakes, though she was not sure if that's what they called them. Honey, and juice, everything one could want.

"Eat miko"

Kagome's plates were filled, no way could she eat it all.

"Your to thin"

Kagome met the woman's eyes,

"How do you plan on having children as small as you are"

Kagome blushed,

"Nevermind" She waved her hand "We are here for Sesshomaru, not you"

Kagome popped a strawberry in her mouth,

"Why was someone not chosen for Sesshomaru"

His mother looked away "I wanted to"

Kagome looked down,

"His father did not"

Kagome looked up,

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop that, it's unbecoming, speak up, I was told you where mouthy!" She sounded disappointed almost.

"I just don't get why Sesshomaru won't take this more serious, he said he wanted someone obedient and strong, that was pretty much it"

"Boring"

"That what I said!" She sat up tall

"But not wrong"

Kagome sloutched,

"He needs someones strong, demons mate for life, and obedience is a good thing as well, one must know their place"

"It should be a partnership"

His mother laughed "Goodness, no, dear, the woman runs everything, we just let them think they are"

Kagome could not believe her ears "Act pretty and be silent, but we all know who runs the male, the female"

"So, when you look for a mate you don't just look for the strongest?"

"Miko, most of us have no say, Sesshomaru is lucky I don't play cards or else I would be assigning him a mate"

Kagome gasp "You mean by law it's your job?"

"Yes"

That was a bombshell,

"Does he know that"

"He should, but back to your question, yes and no, yes we want strong and wealthy, but, deep down we hope for a connection, some of us get it, some of us don't, but there is hardly a bad match, most noble blood are beautiful"

"So, all these women who are coming, want him"

"Yes, I assume they would all be happy to the Lady of the West"

"But they want him for no all the right reason"

She leaned in "What right reason?"

"For just who he is"

"And who is his miko"

Kagome thought for a moment "I mean he is strong, and he is good looking" No denying that "He does care, even if he says he doesn't, he has a way with words even though their sometimes riddles, and he liked to be fisty, I have a feeling that has something to do with his demon side"

Lady lune smiled "Fisty hu"

"Yeah, wish I could sit him sometimes"

"Sit him?" She asked puzzled,

"Nevermind" Kagome waved it off and sighed "He doesn't even have a preference other than he likes dark hair"

"How do you know that"

"I asked him, I mean if you got to pick would you not pick what you wanted?"

"Perhaps he does not know what he wants"

"He's a man"

"He's a demon who hasn't been bother with courting anyone, maybe he will pick up on traits he likes as they come"

Kagome had not thought about that.

"I don't care who he picks as long as he breeds her right away, I want grandpups"

"I sooooo did not need to know that"

"So tell me miko, what do you like in a mate, you are unmated, why"

She bit her lip "It's complicated"

"Try me"

"I am the jeweled miko, I'm from the future and my first crush was a half demon, I have power, I have knowledge and, well,

"You want more than a human, your attracted to demons"

"I think its a want what you cant have kinda thing"

"You should run with that with Sesshomaru"

She looked at her puzzled "I thought he could have whoever"

"You know what I mean"

She really didn't,

"Yes, I can see that, a mere human would be a waste for you, thought I'm not sure your tiny body could handle a demon male"

Kagome turned 7 shades of red.


	14. Education

"Mother"

Both women turned to see Sesshomaru, Kagome quickly turns away, and hoped he didn't just hear that.

"Why my son, come, join us" She said with a sly tone,

"Are we mating her off or me?" He asked as he sat at the head of the table, one woman on each side.

"Well since you won't let me pick for you, perhaps I will educate the miko a little more"

Kagome was going to die, she laughed "Um, no no, I'm good"

"Your old" His mother stated flatly

"I am not" Kagome snapped,

"Still, if it's a demon mate you seek, you will need to listen to me"

Kagome sighed, she didn't think Sesshomaru's mother would be a good fit for choosing a mate. There was a reason Sesshomaru was not using her.

"Your supposed to be unconfusing the miko not confusing her more"

"What else do we need to talk about"

Kagome eyed her, then Sesshomaru, she didn't want to talk about it in front of him!

"Oh, sex then, right, what are you confused about" His mother was not shy one bit,

Kagome shifted "Not exactly"

"Oh, then what"

"His lack attraction?" She said slowly,

"We are all attractive miko" She said,

"I know that darn it but still, there are a lot of good looking demons, I'm not attracted to them all"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Kagome pushed away from the chair "Don't tease me" She was not going there, of course he was good looking, but that was not the point!

Luna smiled, she liked riling up the miko "Oh your no fun" She stood "Fine fine, come"

Sesshomaru just watched as his mother took Kagome by the arm, he once again was second-guessed his choice on the matter.

"He cant hear us now miko"

They walked the halls "Did it hurt?"

"What"

"What Inuyasha father did"

The woman sighed "No"

Kagome looked at her "Really?"

"At first I was angry only because she was human, but as I watched I began to understand him, you know he was not caring to her at first, in fact, he was very mean"

"Really?"

"Yes, but slowly she became a puzzle, then a game and then" She trailed off for a moment "Demon women are cold, not all of us, I am, some are sneaky, and when we are in heat it can get passionet, but we are not like humans, humans have sex for more than just relife and breeding, they are tender, warm, caring, they want"

Kagome listen with great care,

"Inuyasha's mother loved him, wanted to touch him to feel him, wanted to kiss to give him love, wanted to have children to make something with him, and he was drunk on her affection"

She still felt bad for Sesshomarus mother,

"While I regard him as strong and my protecter and father to my son, it was his son, and while I did find him attractive, I was cold and unmoving, I personally like slaves to my bend to my call, I want to be the leader and one can not be the lead to someone like Inutashio, we were bored with each other, my sex appeal was not enough to rule over him, he did not thirst for me, and that, that was ok"

"Does Sesshomaru know alll this"

"No"

They reached a balcony and looked out at the falling snow "You care about him" His mother looked down at Kagome,

"Well yeah, sort of, I mean he did try to kill me once, but he did save me once to"

"I understand what you want for him, but he does not, it's not that you dont understand him, its that he does not understand you"

"Can you help?"

"No," She said stern "You do not need my help"

"I don't think he wants mine"

"You would not be here"

"I mean he doesn't want the kinda help I want to give him, he just wants me to weed out the sneaky ones"

"Is it just Sesshomaru or are you like this with everyone"

"Its a flaw of mine I guess"

"Perhaps it's not all about what you want for others but what you want for yourself"

"Everyone wants love"

Luna sighed "Sesshomaru doesn't know Love miko, how can you want something you have never had?"

"He does though, look at Rin"

"Rin was an instinct to him, that is different, he gave her life again, he was and is responsible"

Kagome was getting frustrated again "I thought love was just a natural thing"

"For humans it is a lot less complicated, time changes things, people, hearts, and for the humans time has been a friend, sadly the same can not be said about us, we are becoming no more Kagome and because of that cause, we now have the effect, demons rule by law and power, not by the heart"

Kagome looked at her "You said my name"

"You earned it" She smiled.

Kagome smiled, that was deep.

"Be firm with him, but do not fret on this Kagome, his life will be fine, he wont make a bad choice, even if it's not the right one in your eyes, he has a past, my past, his fathers passed, what bothers you, may have little to no effect on him,"

Kagome felt defeated still

"Do not dwell on it, you will do the job well, it just might not be by your standers, besides, remember what I said, you have more power over him than you think, he may the Lord but right now your in charge"

The with a puff of smoke she was gone.

Kagome breathed deep and looked at the heavy snow fall. She just needs to let it go and go with the day, she didn't even know what to expect anyway, for all she knew someone may walk in and he may fall head over heels.

"My mother left"

Kagome jumped "Oh, yes, she did"

"She didn't eat you"

"No, she even called me by name"

Sesshomaru didn't give anything away,

"When can I go out?" She needed to think

"Your not a prisoner Miko"

She looked at him "Oh, no, I know that, I just didn't know if I needed anyone with me"

"No one will harm you, they know who you are"

Even though the snow was heavy she wanted to go out, "Thank you"

She turned away and he followed "You where crying"

She hated that he could smell so good "Yes"

"Why"

"I thought about what you said, about the future, for all I know my mother doesn't even know who I am, remember me" She fought back tears.

They reached the font and she stopped "lll never been born"

"You will be born miko"

"But you said the same soul cant live at the same time"

"You are from 500 years in the future, you won't live that long, perhaps thing will not have changed and you will be born again"

A tear slipped from her cheek, she shook her head and then slipped out quickly. He watched her go into the thick snow, he was confused and puzzled by her response, did she not believe him? Something was off-putting but he could not put his finger on it. He knew one thing, he spent way to much time trying to figure her out, it was almost annoying. Sesshomaru turned from the door and headed back to his room, soon his castle would be filled with women, like one confusing miko and one sly mother wasn't enough to deal with, was it to late to call it off for another year?

Hidden from view his mother lifted her chin to the air "Stupid boy, if only your father could see you now" She smiled and then vanished.


	15. Traits

The next morning she was gone, he sought her out and found her still wandering around looking at everything. When he found her she was at a tree on a small hill overlooking a long brook.

"Miko"

"Hi" Her voice cracked, he could tell she didn't get much sleep.

"Many will arrive today"

"Are we meant to be there to meet them?"

"It matters not" He didn't have to be there. He looked her over, winter did agree with her.

She sighed "We should be there" She would not fail her duties to him because of her feelings, she knew he hated that. She turned to him "Let's go"

But just as she said it there was shrieking in the sky, they both looked up.

"A dragon?" She said "You have got to be kidding"

Sesshomaru looked at her, he noted her long hair, it was shiny and played over her breast, she let it grow out.

"Don't know why I surprised, nothing should shock me anymore"

He assumed it had something to do with her time, apparently, they didn't have dragons either.

"Another human myth Miko?"

"Yup"

Before long they could see three dragons "Friends of yours I hope" She said, as she backed a little closer to him, he didn't miss that either,

The first dragon was kinda fat and brown, he came closer and with a twirl of magic turned into a human form before her eyes. To hide her face, like elder once told her to do so that the ones coming could not read her, she used a fan. Kagome broke it out and could not help but laugh a bit at the site of this man.  
He was short and fat and had short uneven hair, he was goofy looking, so much for all demons being good looking, of course, she knew Sesshomaru meant pure blood. This demon was missing something from that for sure.

The next dragon was a gray color and larger and could fly very well.

"Male or female," Kagome asked.

"Male" Sesshomaru stated.

With a twirl of gray magic he transformed, and what stood before her, made her blush. He was tall, like Sesshomaru, seemed to be a bit more tone than Sesshomaru. He had long blue hair high in a pony tail which just showed of his handsome face. His eyes were what got you thought, they were a piercing blue, like a pure deep blue eye, but they had a diamond effect to them. He had markings on his face like Sesshomaru, but instead of a lightning bolt it looked more like a claw mark of a dragon and it was blue like his eyes.

He knelt down "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Miko"

Kagome blushed, Sesshomaru didn't miss that either,

"I would like to present my sister"

Another cry from the sky had Kagome looking up. This last dragon was dark, black almost and she came down and with a cloud of purple, she transformed.  
There she stood, much like her brother. Kagome almost wanted to gasp. She wore a black and purple kimono and her hair was long and black and also high in a pony tail. Her eyes were scary to Kagome, a bright green like Sesshomarus poison and shaped like dragons with a slit instead of an eye ball. Her markings where green. Kagome had to reel in and check herself quickly.

She bowed "My Lord, Lady Miko, I am Avalon"

The male stood "I am Ki and this is our brother Shoo"

Sesshomaru nodded "We will join the court," Ki said looking at Sesshomaru then eying Kagome, who blushed again behind her fan. They all bowed and left, and Kagome dropped her fan "Did you see the chest on her!"

Kagome looked down, she felt like a little girl,

Sesshomaru looked at her "I am surprised you noticed anything other than the male"

She snapped her head and looked at him "What do you mean by that?"

"You where blushing miko"

"Hey where are here for you not me, stop changing the subject again"

"Perhaps you should be aware of that fact miko"

She pointed "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to"

She growled "We are talking about Avalon, not Ki"

He looked away "I did not notice"

Her jaw dropped "How could you not!" Her breast where all Kagome saw "And you call my skirt indecent!" The demons kimono was well parted at the breast.  
Sesshomaru Eyed her again "Jealous miko"

"NO!" She snapped, ok maybe a little

He turned and smirked where she could not see "Come"

She followed him "So your not a breast man"

"They will not sway me"

"So is there anything that will?" She asked as they walked back, she in shock that he had not even cared about the woman's chest, hell Miroku would have fainted!

"Strength"

She rolled her eyes "I could kill all them, next"

Sad but true, the Miko could kill every demon ever in mere seconds "You wish for me to tell you a physical trait"

"Yes!" She pipped up, her mood was changing,

"Will it please you and return your mood"

She thought for a moment "Yes" She was dumb to the fact that her moods had power over him,

"Very well," He thought for a moment "Legs I supposed"

She stopped "Your kidding"

"You asked" Now what?

"You bite my head off every time I talk about my skirt"

"I did not say your legs miko"

"I know that you ding dong, but if you like legs you would think my skirt would not matter"

"Your skirt as nothing to do with this" He was missing the point,

"How can you like legs when you never see them!"

In fact, her legs were the only ones he had ever really seen minus a few scandalous females he had seen before her.

"Who said I haven't"

She put her hand up "You know what, I don't wanna know"Too much info for her,

They returned home, for now, her mind was at bay, though now, his was not.


	16. Round 1

All the demon females had arrived, Sesshomaru sat with Kagome beside him. She was in full miko mode and outfit, her face hidden behind a fan. There were so many, this was not going to be easy. Most were here with brothers, others with an appointed guard, only a few came with their fathers.

"So what are you doing now?" She spoke close to him. Her fan also held magic, other demons could not hear her speak.

"Looking"

"For?" He had just been sitting there,

"Weakness"

She looked back "How do you see weakness when they arnt doing anything?"

They all stood, very still.

"Body language"

Kagome looked them over, they all seemed pretty stone cold to her. Avalon looked most confident, "Avalon stands out," She said,

He looked her way, the demon woman held her head high "She thinks much of herself" He said,

Kagome eyed her "I don't know how I feel about her"

Sesshomaru looked down at her,

"I'm not sure I fully trust her"

"We shall keep her for now" He knew Kagome would keep tabs on Avlon, he would trust her judgment.

Kagome nodded, she could not argue that Avalon was not a good match for him.

"Go out into them"

"What?" Kagome's eyes opened wider,

"I want to watch them as you look them over"

"Sesshomaru that's not fair" He was playing dirty,

"If they are afraid of you then they are weak"

"They should be afraid of me" She pointed out,

"Some are, but it should not show, you should never show fear even in the face of death, it gives the enemy power over you"

Kagome sighed, "Fine" She knew she would not win this one,

He was mean. Kagome made her way throughout the crowd, walking slowly. There had to be at least 50 women here. Some of them moved slightly as she passed by, a clear sign of uneasy.

"Miko, stop"

Kagome stopped and closed her eyes.

"If you moved from her path, the remove yourself from my sight"

And like clockwork the ones that had moved, left, narrowing it down to just 30.

"That is enough for today" He stood "Come miko"

She looked at the women, bowed to them and followed him out.

"So you weeded out the ones who showed fear, why"

"They would have made weak mothers"

"Becoming a mother is what makes you strong, its an instinct, it's that what you told me what I was worried about the twins?"

"You are human, they are demon, they lack that connection miko"

"I'm sure not all of them do" True, but most demon women did lack that connection, some just were not mean to be mothers, even though they could have babies, and while the same could be said about humans, demons were born to reproduce, not love and care.

"We do not have time to find out the background of each one" He stated as they walked down the hall.

Kagome sighed "So whats next"

She really didn't want to know.

"Tomorrow you will inspect the remaining women" He then left her to wonder what he meant by inspect.

"Ugh"

"Ready to run Miko?"

"No" She seemed to be holding back something, he stopped "Speak"

"What?" She stopped,

"Something is bothering you"

Kagome bit her lip, he looked at her mouth,

"You said avlon is sure of herself, and its no surprise that she is well taken care of, and in all honesty, if you put a sword to my head and told me to choose" She paused "She's you in female form Sesshomaru"

He blinked "I fail to see the point"

"Don't you think she is the right choice?"

"Do you?" He folded his hands in this sleeves,

"I just told you I don't trust her"

"Then why would you choose her"

"I don't fully trust you, yet here I am"

True that he gave her many reasons not to trust him, but still, he didnt believe her, he eyed her.

"Ok fine, I trust you, stop looking at me like that!" She snapped,

"I suggest you figure out the issue you have with her"

"I don't have an issue with her"

"You don't trust her, that Miko is an issue"

They both began to walk again,

"Fine, whatever"

"Are you intimated by her"

Kagome thought for a moment "I'm not scared of her"

"I did not say you where"

Kagome bit her lip again, he wished she would stop doing that "Stop that miko, you will ruin your skin"

"Not like there getting much action," She said without thinking, she quickly looked at him "I guess I am a little" She stated changing to subject back,

"Why"

"I duno, I guess it's my own insecurities"

"Do not let your feelings interfere"

"Easy for you to say, I'm doing all the work!"

He smirked "Do not be, she was born with an advantage miko"

"We are so not talking about this and it doesn't matter, your right, I won't let it interfere"

He smirked again, if just talking about it made her uneasy, she was going to hate her job tomorrow.


	17. Naked Truth

The night was uneventful, the rest of the women kept a close eye on Kagome as she moved about the place. Knowing she was close to the Lord and indeed powerful.

One woman looked at Avalon "How odd is it that he brought her here"

Avalons eyes followed the miko "Indeed" She stated, she did not like it one bit "I do hope our Lord rids himself of her and the human child he keeps"

Another one chimed in "I wonder if he has taken a liking to them as his father before him"Avalon looked at her "How sad, his fate would be just as his father before him, they would be a weakness, he will die a fool" She stood, she had enough of all this. She went looking for her Lord, she was not afraid to speak.

It took her a good bit, as he didn't like to be bothered, but she found him in the Dojo, He stopped when he felt her.

"Forgive me" She bowed,

"Where is your brother"

"Ki?"

"Hn"  
Something hit her and she smiled slightly "I believe he is strolling with the miko"

She watched closely, but true to himself, he gave nothing away "You should no be here"

"I come with concern"

"It is not my concern"

"Should it not be, many are talking"

He put his sword away "It is not my concern"

He walked passed her "Where are you going"

"To find my miko, do not underestimate the miko, one wrong move and your brother will cease to exist by her human hands"

Was that a warning, was he saying the miko was stronger than them? She gritted her teeth in anger.

Sesshomaru went looking for Kagome, and sure enough, Ki was with her. She had her bow and arrow.

"My Lord" Ki bowed, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

Kagome smiled "Want to practice with me?" Sesshomaru looked at her then back at Ki "You are willing to stand so close?"

Ki Looked at Kagome "Are you meant to harm me?"

"What, no!" She looked at Sesshomaru,

"Return to your sister, she overstepped her boundaries"

Ki's jaw moved and his face changed to anger "Forgiver her, I will see to it she remembers her place" He left before Sesshomaru could tell him to remember his.

"What did she do?"

He glared at her "Why was he here"

"Ki? he wanted to watch me shoot?" She was confused by his tone,

"Do not forget your place here miko"

"I know my place, what is wrong Sesshomaru" She held her bow, one tip to the ground, one hand to the hip waiting for his response.

"One would think he wishes to court you"

"Because he wanted to watch me shoot?"

"He was alone with you"

"Your alone with me"

Oh snap, she had him there "They know better"

Kagome rolled her eyes "So me being alone with you means nothing but because he is alone with me he's trying to get with me, I don't understand, your both the same" She picked up her bow and aimed it "Are you jealous?"

"Careful miko"

She released and then turned to him "I don't know what she did or said to you but you are taking it out on me"

"He should have known better"

"Not everyone is like you Sesshomaru, maybe he was interested, so what"

"I do not need you distracted"

"I'm not" She raised the bow again "What did she say"

"She merely trying to get a rise out of me"

Kagome released "It worked" she could not believe it, but it did.

He narrowed his eyes at her back "I told you I don't fully trust her" She spoke uncaring of his glare.

"She does not trust you" Kagome told him,

"She doesn't have to trust me, It is insult to my judgment"

"So she has spirit" She turned and looked at him again "So shes worried about my position here"

He nodded,

"Should I confront her"

"If you see fit"

Kagome sighed "I'd rather not"

"Then don't"

"Come on, let's go back, I would hate for anyone to get any more ideas"

She walked past him "And tell me what you mean by inspecting them"

But he didn't tell her, and when she opened the door to the room the next day she quickly shut it "Nope, no way"  
She turned to Sesshomaru "There are a bunch of women naked in there"

"Yes"

"I am not Sesshomaru, that is degrading"

"I would be if it were I looking"

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking for"

"Strong bones, full breast, wide hips"

She cringed, was it really this basic "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Indeed"

"Lady Luna!" Kagome called,

"My mother-

"You called"  
Sesshomaru could not believe she answered so quickly and to Kagome,

"This is so not my thing"

His mother slid open the door and then closed it again "It is part of your duty"

"Who side are you on!"

"I want granpups"

"Then you go"

"They are but female kagome, you have the same body as they do"

Kagome felt shy, she highly doubt she looked like any of them "Yeah I don't think so"

Luna opened the door and pushed Kagome in, then followed,

"I really don't know what I am looking for"

"Health"

Kagome quickly glanced "Yep their alll good"

"Miko" Luna warned,

"This is something Sesshomaru should decide"

"No, these women are unmated, it would taint them for him to look at them"

So sighed deeply, she had a point "I just feel like I'm looking at cattle"

"They are breedable woman, not a cow miko"

Kagome sighed in defeat and she walked down with Luna beside her, all the women looked healthy really, she was growing frustrated with it.

"I really think this is pointless, I don't know what he likes"

"His likes do not matter here, but did my son not say something in regards to legs?

"They all have great legs!"

Many women smiled at the comment,

"Permission to speak" Avalon sneered,

Luna looked at her and then to Kagome "Grant it if you wish miko" She told her,

Kagome sighed "Please do" They walked back up to Avalon,

"Our Lord seems to trust your judgment, why question it, not many are granted such wealth"

Kagome didn't miss her sneering eyes, looking down on her. Kagome looked around the room, it just wasn't that easy to her.

Avalon sighed "Great breast, wide hips" She snapped,

Kagome once more walked down them all, there were a few women who were to thin, little to no hips, Luna caught her thoughtful struggle "What stops you miko?"

"Just because they arnt the perfect build doesn't mean they can't have kids"

"You are correct, Miko, it is not all about Sesshomaru, it is more about their safety, he will most likely want to impregnate his chosen one more than once, if their bodies are not build for such a task it could kill them and make birth painful and difficult, it is not an insult, it is a protection"

Kagome made a O with her mouth, now that made more sense to her "Very well"

Kagome, with her new understanding, looked at them again and pointed to one tall girl "So for her?"

"Her hight would be an issue, and she has no hips, it would be unsafe for her to be impregnated more than once"

Kagome nodded and released the women she deemed unfit, for their safety of course, It brought the number to just 27.

Kagome quickly left the room and sighed a freash breath. Sesshomaru was waiting "That, was not my idea of fun"

"It is not meant to be fun miko"

"Well you have a room full of healthy woman" She pulled her kimono closer to herself "I can see why demons and humans don't mix very often" She shook her head,

He picked up on it, she was insecure.

"Can I go now?"

"Indeed"

She quickly left and he was joined by his mother "Miko left so soon, what an ungrateful girl, she didn't even say thank you" His mother teased,

Sesshomaru looked at his mother "She judges herself"

"A human to demon, a human would win hands down"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow,

"There is a reason you father sought Inuyasha mother after your birth, as you say so many times, humans and demon are not alike" Her hand tapped his cheek "These women are all but the same"

Then she vanished, leaving him slightly confused.


	18. Mother Knows Best

Kagome needed a bath and fast. She wanted to relax asap. Luckily for her she called for water that morning. She opened the hidden door and step in only to come face to face with Luna "Ah!"

"I come to join you"

"You scared me"

"Good, come"

Both women go into the hot water, steam separating them,

"Why do you compare yourself to them"

"What, I don't"

"You do, it is human nature is it not?"

Kagome sighed "Kinda hard not to" She rolled her eyes,

"You miko have much more on them than they you"

"Impossible, I just looked at them remember"

"My son did not understand your trouble, I will tell you like I told him, his father sought out Inuyasha mother because a demon cannot be compared"

"But we look the same?" Kagome was confused, those women looked way more woman than she did.

"Humans have sex appeal"

"So do yall"

"Silence and listen, Our breast may be bigger, but they are hard and not as perky, our skin is not as soft nor warm, are skin does not change with heat or touch, I do not get goosebumps. Humans blush, smile, are warm, we are not, I did not understand the difference, or the meaning of sex until my mate met her"

Kagome gasped,

"I watched them once, without them knowing"

Kagome could no believe her ears "You told Sesshomaru all this?!"

"No" She simply stated.

She really hoped not, it was to much info for even her.

Luna seemed in a daze, "They way yall need, the noise yall make, the way one moves to one needing touch"

Kagome blinked, this was so personal,

Luna stood "It's not hot, I am leaving, oh, Rin will be coming with me for a few days, I won't eat her"

Kagome stood but Luna was gone, of course, she was joking but still. What the hell was that all about? Kagome shook her head, did these people forget she was still a virgin?

"These demons are going to be the death of me" She sank down into the water.

After her bath Kagome stood naked in front of the mirror. She turned to the side, she wondered if she was to thin? She looked at her breast, they, of course, were nothing compared to the demon women "Sad"

She put on a robe and her mind drifted to Inuyasha and his father. Both strong male demons, if some demon women could not handle mating, how could a human handle it? f course she knew humans and demons were not meant to mix. It made her think of her own love life, the one she didn't have. Kagome felt in her heart she would end up with a demon like it was meant to be, even though she was worse than just a mere human to a demon, she was in all, their enemy.

What if Ki did like her?

Then her mind drifted again, Luna said Sesshomaru would impregnate his mate more than once, she assumed men with noble blood and royal lines would. She swallowed, the thought alone made her cheeks flare, of course, her mind went somewhere of it own accord and a shirtless Sesshomaru entered her mind. She quickly shook her head, "I need a break from this place"

Maybe being around all the demons and playing matchmaker was bad for her. Of course, most Mikos arnt allowed such thoughts, it against their nature, love was not an allowable thing for them. Yet Kikyo broke those rules, did that make them weak, or strong? After all the heart, to her, was the most powerful weapon anyone could have.

AN! Sorry short chapter! Working on other ones as well :) ty you call for your reviews, they are fuel!


	19. Vanish

The next day Sesshomaru was in the dojo, shirt off and sword in hand and much on his mind. All he wanted to was spar.

"My Lord"

Sesshomaru looked to his left to see Ki standing there "Perhaps you would like a partner"

Not that Ki would be a challenge "Very well"

Ki removed his shirt and they began and no doubt everyone around knew.

Their sword clanked together, but it was mere child's play at this point, a warm-up if you will. Ki was built just a little bit more than Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was wiser and had skill. Sesshomaru was quicker whereas Ki was a bit stronger.

"You have an interest in the miko" It wasn't really a question,

"I finder her to be unique" Not a lie,

Sword against sword, they were both starting to sweat,

"You are not intended?" Sesshomaru questioned,

Ki smirked "Who is nowadays"

That was indeed a sad fact, demons where losing their bloodlines.

Sesshomaru pushed Ki back.

"I would like to get to know her" Ki said,

"The miko is not here for her own pleasure"

Ki Pushed back, but his back was almost against the wall,

"You seemed concerned, should you not be worried about your own courting?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"I mean no disrespect of course, but my sister and the court grow worried"

"Perhaps I should release your sister"

Ki let his sword fall "You would be losing a great asset my Lord"

Sesshomaru stood straight up, sweat dripping down his abs "My asset is the miko"

"Forgive me, your right, she is, indeed powerful, I have heard much about her"

Sesshomaru pointed his sword "What is it that you want with her"

"As I said, I am interested, pure intent my Lord I have no evil plans"

Sesshomaru trusted no one,

"Why" First his brother, now Ki?

"She is not like other humans" Ki raised his sword, and they began again, pushing one another back.

"She is clean, small, wise, powerful and I do believe she blushes, I find that wildly attractive"

She was indeed all those things, he blocked out what he said about the blushing bit,

"Didn't she used to follow your bother around?"

"Half brother" Sesshomaru corrected,

"I find I am drawn to her emotions"

That confused Sesshomaru, her emotions drove him nuts. One minute she is fine the next she throwing holy powered arrows at your head, surely he was joking.

"She turns pink when she is shy, she pales when she is scared, her hair is wavy, it begs to be touched"

Sesshomarus sword came down a little harder than planned, Kis went to the ground,

Ki put his hands up with a smirk "You asked"

Sesshomaru said nothing and waited. Ki picked up his sword "You mean all the time you have had with her, you haven't wondered"

"She is a human girl"

"She looks warm, demon woman are cold and uncaring, she looks soft, very soft, I wonder..

Sesshomaru sword came up to his neck "Do not finish that sentence" It was disrespectful.

Then, because Kami hated him, Kagome came running in, Ki dropped his sword and his jaw went lax, causing Sesshomaru to turn around. Damn it all if that damn woman was not wearing that skirt again. He growled and Ki turned to look away.

"Miko"

Kagome looked at both men, half naked, sweat rolling down, damn it to hell, like she wasn't having enough issue.

Inuyasha then came bursting in, saving her.

"Sesshomaru I have to go back, right now!"

He walked up to her,

"Somethings going on" Inuyasha said,

Sesshomaru had been to involved with Ki he had missed his brother,

"Things are disappearing, my things, I have to go back no!"

Ki joined "If you need to get their fast I will offer my service to you"

Sesshomaru was going to just kill them all, her, Ki, and his brother for the hell of it.

"The miko will ride with me, you can take the half-breed"

Sesshomaru grabbed her and walked away,

Inuyasha and Ki looked at each other, both not liking the other, but neither wanting to aruge with Sesshomaru.

"Ride with you?" Kagome question,

"I will transform"

"Can you?"He turned around and eyed her hard, how could she ask such a thing, it was insulting to his manhood. Just because he had lost and arm didn't mean shit, and it was growing back, slowly.

"You don't have to"

But he ignored her and transformed. Kagome stood back as he did, it had been a long time since she had seen him like this. Her eyes fell on his missing arm, she felt guilty.  
Sesshomaru barked at her, scaring her, she had be caught staring. He lowered and she got on. Ki also transformed and Inuyasha climbed on, they all quickly took flight.  
Kagome huddled down close, he was warm. A million thoughts were running into her head, fear to. Iunyasha said things of her started to vanish, like in front of their eyes, and part of the well to. Kagome sighed and sat up a little bit, that's when she noticed it "Hu?"

Kagome was wearing her skirt and a long sleeve black turtleneck, well the sleeves were starting to vanish "Sesshoamru! Stop!"  
He barked,

"My clothes!"

She didn't have to say more, he dove down and in a flash, he was in human form and he was holding Kagome flush against him. The only thing keeping her chest from his naked one was her arms. Luckily her bra, skirt and panties were still intact. What in world was going on "Why are you wearing them!"

"They are much easier to travel in!"

"Inuyasha" He didn't yell but his voice was strong,

The dragon landed and Inuyasha hopped off "Whats going on!?"

"Give me the fire rat"

"What! really Sesshomaru, now is not that time to try and steal my clothing!"

"Give it to him!" Heard Kagome yell loud,

Inuyasha untied his top and threw it over Sesshomaru shoulder. Kagome carefully reached up and grabbed it. Sesshomaru turned his head and Kagome quickly covered herself and just in the nic of time. Sesshomaru looked back at her, she didn't need to say anything, he knew, the rest was gone.

Damn.

"Go ahead" Sesshomaru stated,

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to the dragon, "Let's go" He snapped.

Ki hissed, he didn't like being told what to do, but he did it anyway.

"We will fly by cloud"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud and she got on, making sure to tuck in the fire rat clothing between her legs "Hut first"

He nodded.

It took a little longer but they landed and Kagome jumped off. Inuyasha was waiting with Miroku and a human formed Ki. Kagome ran into her hut. All her stuff was gone, luckily she left one kimono Kaede had given her. She quickly put it on, but still felt naked without undergarments.

"Kagome the well!" She heard him yell.

She made a mad dash and they all followed,

Kagome could hardly see it, her heart beat so loud and her breath became heavy as she tried to reach it in time, but just as she reached it, and reached out for it, it vanished

and she landed on her knees.

"No!"

Her breath was the only thing you heard. She held her hands close to her chest "No" She said again in a was confused.

Sesshomaru walked up to her "Miko"  
"

It's, It's gone" He could hear her blood and her heartbeat.

"I am missing something aren't I?" Ki asked Inuyasha

"Yeah"

"Care to fill me in?"

Inuyasha looked at him "Do I know you?"

"No"

"Then no"

Tears started to form in her eyes and then something hit her "Sesshomaru, we have to go back!"

Back? They just made a days journey in a matter of minutes, and now she wanted to go back?

She stood "My trunk!"

"It would seem things of your time are vanishing"

Though the well was kinda weird.

"I, I don't know what my magic will do it if vanishes" All those people,That and that was the stuff that meant the most to her "We have to go back now!"

She looked passed him to Ki,

"Very well" Like hell she would go with the dragon

Thought it took a lot of his power, he transformed, he barked at his brother,

"Yeah yeah" Inuyasha said,

Kagome climbed on and they took off,

"I'm sorry Miroku, tell Sango Ill come back!" Kagome yelled,

Miroku waved "No worries Kagome!" He yelled,

"Arnt, we going back?" Ki asked,

"You are, I'm not, nothing I can do for her, shes Sesshomarus"

He made a weird face "What do you mean his?"

"Under his protection, not like I can do anything for her"

It was the truth, not only was he married, but Sesshomaru would not allow him to get close, it was a demon honor thing. "You should know, aren't you from a noble house?"

"I am, but times have changed"

"Yeah, tell that to my bother" Inuaysha began to walk off, Miroku half smiled and followed, leaving Ki to return on his own.


	20. Hug

Sesshomaru landed and with a poof of magic was back in human form, and tired. Kagome bolted. He followed and noticed everyone in one spot,

"My Lord a flux of pure power hit the castle, no one is hurt but it did catch us off guard"

"Hn, it is under control now"

He kept walking and followed Kagome. There was a reason demons didn't transform as much, it took a lot of their power, something he would work on. It was an age thing, however, the older you got the harder it became. Many demons did die in their true forms. He found her in her room, clutching a book, softly rocking "Its all gone"

Hot tears formed "You were right"

He didn't want to be,

"Everything is gone"

Only her book which was given to her by Kaede remained. "For all I know my family does not even exist anymore" She started to sniff "Being locked here was one thing, knowing they are gone or could be" She was silent for a moment, she shook "I'm sorry, I must be a burden on you"

He said nothing,

"I should just leave"

"It would not fix this issue miko"

"I know" She whispered between tears,

"If you wish to leave, I will not stop you"

She wiped her face " I am only slowing you down"

"I am not rushed miko"

Wasnt he? She hugged the book her understood her feelings, he didn't know why it matter, she would be dead long before she could ever find out about her family unless the well started to work again, but without the jewel, how could it?

Sesshomaru backed out of the room and shut the door. Yuu was waiting "Leave her"

She bowed and told the others.

Kagome kept herself locked up, day slowly turned into evening. She opened her balcony and let the cold air hit her. It was slowly snowing again. It was quiet and calm, so she decided to go out. She walked the castle ground and sat on a rock, under the tree near the steam. The blossoms of the tree were gone, but it was still pretty.  
She sighed. Maybe she needed to get away more for herself, this was all too much.

"I am sorry miko"

Kagome looked up, it was Ki,

She blinked,

"I am not sure what is going on, but I can tell your distressed"

She looked down "I am, I guess I'm causing problems for everyone"

"Are you ok"

"Ill live I suppose" Of course life would go on,

He crouched down "If you wish to talk, I will listen"

She looked into his deep blue eyes, hers filled with tears "I am all that is left" She trusted him,

He looked at her confused "You see, I am from the future, and the well you saw today was my link to my home, and now, now its gone"  
Hot tears fell

His lips parted "Do you know what will happen then?"

"No" She shook her head "I don't see the future, but my future is altered now, I don't even know whats what now"

Ki reached out and wiped her face with on hand "It will be ok"

"It doesn't feel like it" She felt alone "Though I know your right in some way" It wasn't like she could change it anyway, she was only in control of her here and now, and she wasn't very good at that. He took her hand and stood, making her stand,

"I just fill, alone"

"Do not feel that way. You seem to have many friends and admirers"

She smiled whipping tears "I do have many friends"

"Perhaps you need a hug?" He smirked and she looked at him

"You, you wanna hug me?" She asked uneasily,

"If it will cease your tears, then I shall do so"

She blinked, but she allowed him to hug her. She was stiff at first but then she let his warmth cover her. She really did need a hug and while he was not really at the top of her list, she would take it, because she felt utterly alone. Sesshomaru was watching, his claws were digging into his hands. That damn fool Ki was going to pay for ignoring his word and what did she think she was going? Kagome backed away from Ki, smiled and then kissing him on the cheek for thanks, she then departed from him. If Sesshomaru saw them he would get the wrong idea, for a wise man he was dumb when it came to human need. Well not dumb, he just didn't care.  
Sesshomaru twirled around and quickly went to his room and sealed it from the outside world, He was feeling way more than he should, and way more than he was willing to admit.


End file.
